


Furry bedside antics!

by TGminer



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anal Sex, Buttplugs, Cosplay, Creampie, Fursuits, M/M, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGminer/pseuds/TGminer
Summary: Reposted onto AO3 with permission.Originally made by filsdelama.





	Furry bedside antics!

May 13th 2017.  
It's a warm, blazing day. Filsdelama drags himself out of bed, his head still in a sloth-like state.  
It's quiet. Birds are chirping, sun rays battling through the window curtains. It's Filsdelama's birthday.

What more to do, than invite none other than his best friend Abyssal over to party.

Fils rushes over to the computer, and onto discord he goes. "@Abyssal Hardy... I'm legal now ;)" (Filsdelama and Abyssal are both 18 in this).  
There was a moment of hesitation before pressing enter. Was he ready to through with this? Seconds pass before Abyssal replies, "Get Nick Wilde ready... Judy Hopps is reporting for service."  
Filsdelama thinks, drowning in thoughts. But finally, "It's too warm though, it'll be a long day if this is what you want".

Abyssal responds: "I want this. I want you. This will be the best present you've ever gotten..."

Abyssal packs his essentials. Judy Hopps fursuit, lubrication, water, tablet pen and most important of all, his bunny tail buttplug. The buttplug however, doesnt get packed where the rest does ;)  
By the time he's finished, his bag is full and heavy. Sweat already drenching his body and face, today was no day for a shirt. Especially not for what was about to ensue.  
Abyssal leaves the door, his strong bare chest on display for the whole of Dijon to witness. His gigantic baggage, strapped TIGHT to his back leaving no air between his strap and chest.  
He confidently walks around the block to his nearest bus stop where the driver is ready, waiting for Abyssal's big arrival. The driver smiles at Abyssal. As Abyssal struggles with grabbing the SPARE change  
from his pocket, the driver interrupts "I know what needs to be done. This is on me for today."

And thus Abyssal's departure to Filsdelama's furry haven is taking place.

Meanwhile Filsdelama is worrying, rushing throughout the house, sweat trailing him like a slug trail. Worrying, "Am I slim enough to fit in to Nick Wilde? Will Abyssal think I'm pretty? Is the setting right?".  
His head filling with thoughts and emotions he's never felt before, before Abyssal has even arrived Filsdelama is overwhelmed with arousal and selflessness. He sits in wonder as he glares at the large Nick Wilde fursuit hung  
on the wall. This is a big day for Filsdelama, and nothing was going to stop it for the whole of Dijon was behind his back and waiting for him to make a move.

Shakira - Try Everything is smoothly playing in the background on repeat, the sweet sound of Zootopia filling the air making the furry inside of Filsdelama grow rampant. Knock knock. Abyssal was here.  
Filsdelama rushes to the door with no thought in his mind. He turns the knob to reveal a musky looking Abyssal, ready for what was going to happen within this paradise.

Abyssal suddenly tackles Filsdelama to the ground and whispers into his ear... "rawr". Filsdelama is paralyzed, completely under Abyssal's control. Abyssal begins nuzzling Filsdelama's neck, licking and purring to no extent, no sign of release.  
He notices Filsdelama's bulge where now he stops Abyssal. "We can't just yet, we're not in our fursuits yet". "Daww, they can wait can't they?"  
Filsdelama escorts Abyssal into his bedroom where his fursuit hangs. Filsdelama pushes Abyssal against his desk where lips meet and saliva is exchanged to the backing of a Renard playlist.  
Filsdelama tenderly bites Abyssal's lip, drawing blood. Abyssal winces but Filsdelama chuckles, whispering "brrrrr" under his breath. "I'm going to make you yiff so fucking hard".  
At this point both bodies are drenched with the hot musky smell of testosterone and sweat. Both out of breath, adrenaline pumping. Filsdelama's finger trails the outline of Abyssal's collarbone before releasing his hold of Abyssal.

"What better time to get into our fursuits than now", a promiscuous Filsdelama says. Abyssal regains his composure before nodding approval of this. And so Filsdelama leaves for his bathroom, taking his Nick Wilde fursuit with him.  
While Abyssal has the room to himself. He witnesses a pair of loose, worn pants in the corner of the room. He drops to all fours and pounces over to the pants and digs his nose DEEP into them and takes a large long whiff while scritching his stiff cock.  
It's not long before Filsdelama is out of the bathroom and it's Abyssal's turn to exchange into his Judy Hopps fursuit.

Now let me explain this, Abyssal still has his Bunnytail buttplug in, where his judyhops fursuit contains a hole for the dick, but designed specifically for the anal opening. This is where things start getting frisky and exciting.

Abyssal is ready, the mood is set. Both Filsdelama and Abyssal reeking of musky goodness. Abyssal leaves the bathroom and prepares himself on the bed. Filsdelama's furry fox tail moving promiscuously.  
Abyssal once again gets on all fours. This is it. Spreading his ass cheeks, he pops the buttplug out of his ass, leaving a massive, gaping hole fit for Filsdelama's dick.  
He enters. Filsdelama viciously attacking Abyssal's ass hole, making a raw, bloody mess from Abyssal's what is left from his love hole. Abyssal is moaning in absolute ecstasy. This is present for hours.  
Filsdelama is just about done, he's ready to come and so is Abyssal. Out of the moment, Abyssal moans "Lets come together, please".

Out of sheer bliss, Filsdelama finally gives in. And as the final moments of what was made out of a extremely fiery fuck session, Filsdelama lets out the loudest howl he's ever produced "IM GONNA TEAR YOUR BODY APART *WOLF SCREAM*"  
As he ploughs Abyssals fuckhole once more, releasing gallons of splooge into his fuckhole. Abyssal lunges off of Filsdelama's dick, and slams his small bunny cock into Filsdelama's mouth, trading the aftermath.

Both are tired, and are bound to pass out due to the intense heat and arousal. Both cocks are still strong and huggling while Filsdelama and Abyssal cuddlick. Filsdelama gives off one last "rawr x3" before smacking Abyssals ass.  
"This has been the best Birthday anyone could have given me." Filsdelama says while taking off his Nick Wilde mask and Abyssal taking his Judy Hopps mask.

Both eventually pass out in each others arms to await for the next day, while dozens of Discord messages curious of where Filsdelama is on his Birthday flood the server.


End file.
